


Sunflower

by lotusfl0wer



Series: Sanvers to Floribellas [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/pseuds/lotusfl0wer
Summary: Hi, guys! :DI made this one to my beautiful sunflower Ana. Hope you like it, baby!*I will not tolerate any kind of hate. My first language is not English, so if you find any grammatical mistakes, just close the page and go away.*Just a fluffy one, I hope you enjoy.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! :D  
> I made this one to my beautiful sunflower Ana. Hope you like it, baby!  
> *I will not tolerate any kind of hate. My first language is not English, so if you find any grammatical mistakes, just close the page and go away.*  
> Just a fluffy one, I hope you enjoy.

5:30pm. Friday. Maggie was coming out the precinct after a lazy day at work, nothing new. She went by walking to the police station that day, so she needed to make her way back home. Trying to have some fresh air, she made a different way, very slowly, taking a pleasant walk. IN the middle of her way, she found a small and cute floriculture on the corner, a bunch of flowers standing on the sidewalk to catch the attention of people passing by. Maggie suddenly had an idea and entered the shop. As the passionate wife she was, Maggie always liked to surprise Alex without important reasons, just randomly, so she bought some sunflowers and a yellow ribbon to tie all the flowers together.   
They were in the middle of the summer, so the days used to be very long, the sunset was around 9 pm every night, so it was light yet when Maggie got home.   
“Al?”  
“Bed” Alex mumbled low because her head was under the pillows, and she had just woke up. Maggie smiled, threw her backpack on the couch and ran towards the bedroom, jumping on the bed next to Alex.   
“Maggie, why you do that?”  
“Because I love you, C'mon, give me a kiss and see what I got for you.”  
“For me?” Alex took her head under the pillow and saw the flowers. “Sunflowers. My favs.Thank you, silly.”  
“I know.”  
“I know you know. You know me so well”  
They exchanged a little peck on the lips.   
“How was your day?” Alex asked, holding the brunette and cuddling her hair locks.   
“Huh, nothing new. Just a lazy and sweaty day. Yours?”   
“I spent the whole morning at DEO, running some analysis and then J’onn kicked me out right after lunch time. I had the ultrasound, and came back to die in this beautiful, comfy and empty bed.”  
“How was it?”  
“Sleeping?”  
“No, idiot. The ultrasound.”  
“Everything’s fine.” Alex shrugged.  
“Sure?”  
“Yep.” Maggie made a frown looking at Alex, but then she noticed that the woman was almost killing the flowers.  
“Alex, hun, if you hug the sunflowers, they’ll be dead in like ten minutes. Let me put this on the water outside”  
“I like to hug flowers.”  
“Since when?”  
“Since… now.” Alex laughed.   
“Well, hug me then.” Maggie laughed and felt a pillow flying to her, while she was making her way to the outside, to put the flowers with the bonsais trees.  
Meanwhile, Alex jumped out the bed and when to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and went to the kitchen.   
“I made you something.” She warned.   
“Oh, no. Did you cook again, Alex?” Maggie faked a cry.  
“Ha-ha. Okay. I bought you something. Damn it, Maggie, you never let me take advantage of… simple things.”  
“It’s not a simple thing when you try to burn the building down… I mean, when you try to cook, babe.” Maggie laughed and sat on the counter, looking like a kid.   
Alex rolled her eyes and opened the fridge, taking out a little plate with donuts.  
“OH God! That’s why I love you!” Maggie opened her best smile and took two donuts, biting the strawberry one first and then the blueberry after. The sugar powder all over Maggie’s nose and cheeks, and she definitely looked like a kid.  
“If you were one inch taller, I would say that you look like a toddler.”  
“Very funny.”  
“It was supposed to be the dessert, Maggie.”  
“Oh, live your life, Danvers. Eat the dessert first!” Maggie laughed and continued her sweetie dinner. Alex leaned on the counter and stared at Maggie for a long time.   
“What?”  
“Nothing… It’s just… cute to see you like this. You really look like a child.”  
Maggie smiled with stuffed cheeks thanks to the entire donut in her mouth. After that moment, Maggie settled down the table and they had dinner. It was getting dark when they sat at the sofa for a movie. They found on the tv program that The Goonies was on, so they choose this one.   
“Oh, I love this movie so much! I used to watch it with my aunt.”  
“Kara loves Data.”  
“No way! Mouth is so much cooler than Data.”  
Maggie was all laugh and giggles the whole movie, and she had her head laid on Alex’s lap, feeling the small baby bump at her ear.   
Every time Maggie smiled, Alex felt something tight her heart more and more ‘til the moment she started to cry.   
“Oh-oh. I knew it. You’re way too quiet for Alex Danvers…” Maggie sat up, dried Alex’ tears and held her into a comfortable and lovely hug. “What’s wrong, babe?”  
“I don’t know. I was at the clinic today and then all those… moms standing there, all of them were serious, with a frown, or in pain or tired of taking care of their babies. I don’t want us to be like this, Maggie. I’m almost regretting all of this.”  
“Hey, calm down… What happened? We decided it together, remember? You wanted it as much as I want. And actually, we can’t say it was unexpected, right?” Maggie tried a lesbian joke.   
“I know, but…”  
“Sh… Take a deep breathe, baby. And please, start making sense.”  
“Maggs, we’re so happy, and young, and look at you. You’re totally relaxed and likes to play all the time, always joking, fooling around. I don’t want us to be boring, tired, old and serious in 8 months.”  
“Oh, okay. I got it. Wait a sec.” Maggie laid her head 'til her mouth reach the same level as the Alex’ little 3-month-baby-bump. She faked the action of turning a little button on, while Alex was still crying. “Calling the baby. Calling the baby, we have an emergency. Mommy-two is crying. She thinks you will turn us into two old and boring ladies. If you agree, kick twice. If you don’t want to involve yourself yet, kick three times. If you disagree, kick one time.” Maggie pressed the palm of her hand on Alex’ belly and waited. Alex tried to say something, but Maggie was like “Sh… you’ll confuse the baby” After a few moments, the little belly had a small throb. “See, the baby disagree. It means that you’re perfectly incorrect. Baby-five. Over, I’m out”.  
“You’re so stupid.” Alex had a sad and imperceptible smile on her face.  
“I’m serious now. Alex, look at us. We’re not even normal.How could you think that we’ll be like those moms you saw? Okay, we’ll be tired sometimes, but, the bed is right here. We’re two against a little tiny human. No offense! - Maggie said to the belly.- We’re not a common couple, I’m the littlest detective alive and you’re the most killer agent who calls a knife as people-opener. I swear to God, or Rao, whatever, we won’t be like this. Okay? And if anything goes wrong, we just give him/her to Kara and she throws him/her into the Fortress.”   
After that, Alex was laughing with Maggie.  
“AH, Maggie, please, never grow up.”  
“Genetics won’t let me.” She made fun of her own height. “But… even if you’re not comfortable with all this, it’s your body, you know? I’ll understand and support you.” Maggie said, but she couldn’t hide the lack of sadness the thought about abortion brought to her.   
“No… I couldn’t do that. But you have to promise me.”  
“I promise for all the donuts I’ve eaten.”  
“Fine.”  
“Next time, don’t hide it, babe. It’s okay to be insecure about it.”  
“No, it’s not. You’re all… decided, and calm.”  
“Yeah, but it’s just a mask. I’m freaking out. You know, I can’t even hold a bag of oranges… Imagine me holding a little bone bag with hands alive. Plus, I’m not carrying the little one and I don’t have a billion hormones killing me.”  
Alex laughed.   
“Seriously. I’m here, don’t you ever forget, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Now, let’s make crazy and pregnant sex.” They went to the bed.  
“No, wait!” Alex turned around and grabbed her phone. “The moonlight and your skin… You look like a masterpiece.”  
“Nothing new for me.” Maggie smiled childishly and Alex took a picture.   
“Okay, now kiss me like when we were young-”  
“ I don’t like incest.”  
“I was gonna say younger than now, you perv”

**Author's Note:**

> *I'll repeat: I'll not tolerate hate here.*
> 
> Did you like it? I hope so....  
> Leave some reviews or kudos! Thank you so much!


End file.
